The FT Gang
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the Leader of the Fairy Tail Gang; the most lethal and almighty of all gangs. The Gang consists of only females; and the women of FT are soon faced with a new challenge; keeping their identity a secret from their school. Can the women of FT keep up the facade forever? Added Genres: Adventure, Humor, Family & Drama. Rated M For Future Chapters, LucyXVarious Story.
1. Looks Can Be Deceiving

_A/N: Here's a new story, everybody. Enjoy reading, and I apologize for any errors throughout this story, for it was not Beta-Read. It was only Proof-Read by yours truly - also, I desperately need a Beta. Anybody up for the spot of being my Beta?_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not I.

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

* * *

I held my hand up, "Shoot." I commanded.

As I said the word, multiple bullets pierced through my enemy's body. A grin crept into Levy McGarden's face. Lecy McGarden wore a crop top that stopped right under her breasts, along with denim short shorts. Her light blue hair worn down, stopping right below her petite shoulder, a black bandana tied around her head.

She had pistols and revolvers, rifles and handguns, shotguns and Beretta M9's, - just about every gun at her disposal. She was known as the Gun Woman in the Gang.

"Meredy Milkovich of the Grimoire Heart Gang is now dead, Captain." She said curtly.

"God, you can call me Lucy, you know that right?" The woman that goes my Lucy wore a steam-punk over-bust corset, along with dark blue jeans with a sash around her waist that was invisible to the human eye, guns, knives, and whips contained in each pocket.

"But Lucy-sama is the Captain of the Fairy Tail Gang. You deserve the highest respect." Juvia Loxar, the Gang's almighty Rain Woman said humbly.

Juvia wore a denim dress that went above her knees, her long wavy blue hair stopped at the middle of her butt. She too had a hidden place in her wardrobe that contained all of her weapons.

Lucy Heartfilia sighed, "Hn. You are all Captain's in my heart. All of you are beautiful and dangerous creatures - myself included." That was a daily saying for Lucy.

"Thank You for the kind words, Master." Erza Scarlet bowed. "You are a true leader. Mum would have been proud." She continued, wiping tears that were gathering in her eyes.

Erza wore a white lace blouse, her long scarlet hair worn in a high, messy and sexy bun. She had on the same jeans that her Master was wearing.

If one was to see these four girls together, they would think that they were a group of troublemakers. A group of close friends who enjoy wreaking havoc.

'A group'. 'Wreaking havoc'. Good assumptions, but way off. They were Fiore's most elite and powerful and feared gang. All consisting of deadly females. _Charm_ doesn't work on these beauties. Or any of their fellow Fairies, at that. They're immune to the feeling.

But then again, looks can be deceiving.

Lucy gave a soft smile, "Thank You, Erza. Now let's go. Ultear of the Grimoire's will soon strike, seeing her younger sister has been missing and now murdered." She laughed sadistically.

"Okay, Captain. Where to?" Levy inquired. "Where else? We're off to Macao's Bar. Cana will need some barrels of booze to keep her mind of slaughtering," The Captain said, chuckling.

"Can we stop off at the book store, Captain? I heard that Roses Are Red and Violets Are Blue by James Patterson is out." Levy asked, her eyes sparkling.

Juvia gave a snicker, "Lucy-sama has more things to worry about than books, Levy. Surely, we must make our escape. Our clothes are bathed with blood." Juvia explained.

"No, no, Juvia. It is quite alright." Lucy inserted her hand in her bra, taking out a stack of money. Hundreds of dollars flipped out. She gave Levy two crisp a hundred-dollar bills.

"Go and get your books, Levy. Go with Erza. Juvia and I will go off to Macao's." Lucy said. Lucy's face darkened. "Juvia and I also need to deal with the Blue Pegasus Gang."

The three gulped, "What has happened, Lucy-sama?" Juvia asked, her voice emotionless. The Rain Woman didn't like it when her Lucy-sama was upset. Nobody would ever cross her Lucy-sama on her watch. She would kill anybody who would dare to defy her without hesitation.

"Nothing." Lucy said innocently. She didn't like to worry her Fairies. "Lucy-sama," Juvia frowned.

Lucy sighed, "Jenny Rearlight, the head banker of the Gang has failed to deliver our daily income," Lucy breathed, "for five months."

Erza clenched her fists until it was a stark white, "I wish to come, Master."

"As do I," Levy agreed, putting the money that Lucy had given her in her bra.

**{A/N: Levy has a chest in this story. One the size of the regular FT women's. Like Lisanna's, Laki's, Mirajane's, etc., etc.,}**

"Hm? What is the matter? I thought you wanted to buy your books, Levy?" Lucy questioned, raising her eyebrows, amusement and curiosity laced in her voice.

"Rearlight knows the consequences, Captain. She has caused you worry, and I will not stand for it. Same with Erza, as I presume. She will die by our hands. No need for you to do anything, Captain." Levy said, her voice, as Juvia's, emotionless. Lucy sighed, "If you say so."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank You for reading. I hope the twist of this story is keeping you readers hooked. Next stop, Macao's Production Bar and a murder. Future Chapters will be longer - this was, after all, just the beginning. **_


	2. Superior

_A/N: This Chapter is only slightly longer than the previous one. I apologize for the short Chapters, but I already have ideas set for Chapter Three and Four, so, no need to fret for whether the Chapters will be updated quickly or not. I guarantee that each Chapter will be longer than the other - for the time being. Other than that, enjoy._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not I.

**Superior**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Macao Conbolt, owner of Production Bar's laughed insanely out of the blue near Lucy.

"You rodent! Your alcohol-stained breath shall not be smelt by Lucy-sama. Lucy-sama, Juvia highly suggests that we just get the barrels and make our way. We mustn't forget about that skank Rearlight. Sleeping with Hibiki, Ren and the boy Eve. The pedophile! It's despicable."

**{A/N: I feel so horrible for saying that about Jenny. But this is Gang-business. This isn't the Guild life, no, no. So be expecting much more of these cruel comments.}**

Lucy gave a long and quiet sip of her Diet Coke. "Yes, good, Juvia." She nodded. Macao was already a good distance away, being scared by Juvia and confused as who exactly was Rearlight, Hibiki, Ren, and the 'boy' Eve. Especially at why Juvia would call her a pedophile.

"Well, Macao, we must get going. Where are the barrels?" Erza asked, standing up from her stool.

"In the back. You know, Lucy-" "You ignorant fool!" Juvia interrupted. "You shall give her an honorific or she is addressed as Captain, Master, or Goddess!" Juvia glared at the man.

Macao looked at the blue-haired woman suspiciously, "What are you-" He was cut short.

Levy took two guns out the back of her head swiftly, pointing them at Macao.

"It'd be wise to treat your superiors like one." She spoke, in a mono-tone voice, then shot.

The Production Bar was closed, so Levy continued to waste her bullets, a dark look in her eyes. Blood was splattered everywhere. Juvia neared toward the man, and plunged a thick knife into his arm. She gave an amused laugh, "Fool!" She yelled, she was out of control.

Lucy put her hand up. Levy and Juvia stopped immediately, the two women bowed.

Lucy walked over to Macao, his eyes were wide and he was still breathing, short, heavy breaths. She pulled a knife out of her belt. The blade was deathly close to the man.

"To-san! To-san!" A high-pitched voice shrieked, Levy and Juvia whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. A little boy who looked freakishly alike to Macao stood there.

His dark blue hair, his big wide eyes filled with pain and sorrow - seeing his Father on the brink of death right there in front of him, "You monsters!" He sobbed loudly. "N-No..." Macao choked out, "P-Please don't hurt m-my son," He begged, "A-Anything but t-that," He cried out.

Juvia gave a wicked smile. She began to laugh like a maniac and faced Macao's direction.

"You dare speak after you uttered words to Lucy-sama in such a horrid way and manner? Who do you think you are? Nobody can speak to my Lucy-sama like that and live. Perish, you underling."

Bang! One shot through the heart. And with a banshee wail from the son, Macao was gone. Juvia laughed.

Lucy's eyes sparkled. Seeing her Fairies in a good mood put her on Cloud 9. Levy looked at the son in a bored manner, "Speak." She ordered, pointing at the boy. The boy wouldn't.

His sobs were too loud. Levy twitched, "I said speak!" She shouted. Footsteps were heard. Erza submerged from under the basement, carrying ten barrels of booze.

"Master." The scarlet-haired woman said humbly, kneeling in front of Lucy, "We have made quite a scene." She said, "I have the refreshments." She continued, "We should abandon this establishment. I can take care of the boy, Master." Erza said, standing up.

Lucy looked into her eyes. They were one of a true warrior's.

"No, Erza." Lucy ordered. Erza nodded and bowed. Lucy walked over to the son of Macao.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I studied the boy in front of me, he was innocent. I frowned. I didn't wish for such darkness to be forced upon this boy, but it couldn't be helped. He stuck his nose into Fairy Tail's business.

His fate was now one of a balancing scales. His dark blue hair would mature into a shining blue as he would grow, and his eyes were pitch black. He was fit for a little boy, I have to admit.

I kneeled in front of him. "What's your name?" I asked gently. He looked up at me, his eyes widened. "Your so pretty," He said in awe. I smiled. "Was Macao your Father?" I asked.

His eyes were flooding with unshed tears, "Yes." He choked back tears, I noted. "Come." I said kindly, opening my arms. My aura was warm and soft, and as the boy dove into my arms, my heart created a special place for the boy in itself. "Romeo," He spoke quietly. "That's my name."

"Mine is Lucy." I replied quietly. "But you can call me Queen," I remembered that Queen is what Wendy Marvell, one of my youngest Fairies call me. Being that she is a child, she conjured up the name for me, and thought that Romeo, being a child also, should have the same privilege.

I unconsciously gave a gentle smile, and Romeo's face was pressed against my shoulder, his hair tickling the crook of my neck. The boy couldn't have been older than six. I heard soft snores.

The little boy was sleeping as I held him like a baby. I turned around, my comrades giving me absurd stares. "Ma-Master," Erza gulped. "What shall we do with the boy?" Levy asked.

"Shall I dispose of him?" Juvia smiled a wicked smile. I gave an inward chuckle, Juvia loves bloodshed almost as much as she loves water.

"No, this boy, Romeo ..." I said wistfully, "_He_ will join the Fairy Tail Gang."

* * *

_**A/N: Next, we go off to the Blue Pegasus gang and then, to the lair of the almighty Fairy Tail Gang - also, the story will soon match up to the summary. Just be patient, these two Chapter's have happened in just a day. In the next Chapter, you will meet more characters, from other Gangs and from your very own and sacred - if not favorite and beloved - Fairy Tail Gang. **_


	3. The Honor

_Once again, this Chapter was only Proof-Read by yours truly, so I apologize for any errors throughout the Chapter - again. Ah, and Wendy is a bit OOC (Out of Character) in this Chapter. Don't worry, you'll see the lethal, dangerous, and sweet Wendy soon - and I told you all that Future Chapters would be longer. Ah, your all welcome! Well, other than that, enjoy._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not I.

**The Honor**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Four striking women were jumping from tree branch to tree branch - a young boy in one of the women's arms sleeping. "Captain, the Pegasus's headquarters are just ahead, are we breaking in?" A blue-haired woman asked.

"We're going to be subtle, so we will be knocking at their front door." Lucy said slowly. "But keep your eyes open." She continued, "One hand behind your backs. A weapon of some sort in the hand, the Pegasus's know their doing. They know what's going to go down." Lucy smiled deviously. "Yes, Master." Erza nodded.

"We're here." Juvia Loxar said emotionlessly. "Stay back, Lucy-sama." She said humbly. "Levy and Erza and I can handle this. You can take care of that boy."

Lucy gave Juvia a heart-felt smile. Although Juvia had complained that the boy would be too much of a hassle for 'her' Lucy-sama, the blonde could tell that Juvia thought Romeo would be a rather kind addition to the Gang.

Juvia nodded at Lucy.

"Okay then, Juvia." Lucy agreed, then she uttered words that her Gang hadn't heard her say - _ever_. The three women's hearts fluttered as she the two words.

"Be safe."

Erza gave her Master a warm and heart-felt smile. "Will do, Captain." Levy grinned. Juvia nodded, "We'll handle this quickly, Lucy-sama."

The three walked toward the large building, the initials 'T.B.P.G.' was written in bold on the building. It was the size of five mansions - which was extremely small to the ladies of FT. Levy knocked on one of the two large clear diamond-incrusted doors. Their building was flashy, yet classy.

A handsome boy opened the door, his dark teal eyes were big and his dark blonde hair framed his forehead. His eyes widened at the sight of the three stunning women, and he immediately straightened his posture - practically being in front of royalty.

"L-Levy-sama, Ju-Juvia-sama, and Erza-sa-sama." He stammered, then bowed. "Is there something you need?" He said, squirming under their glares.

The boy had seen the entire Fairy Tail Gang before - minus their 'supreme Princess and Ruler', as Rearlight put it - but didn't know of their occupation.

Only the high standards of Gang's could know who and what Fairy Tail was. The whole Blue Pegasus Gang - minus Rearlight and their Master (Bob), thinks that the women of FT are all Princesses' of a foreign and exotic nation far away.

"Where is Rearlight, Tearm?" Erza said, deadly calm. Tearm was the boy's last name. "S-She's in the back." He answered. "Summon the low-life to the front door." Levy said, hate laced in her voice. The boy looked puzzled.

"Now." Juvia ordered. The boy, in record time, excused himself, and scrambled to where Rearlight was. "Ren!" The women heard him yell. "Where's Mom?"

No answer. Just distant moaning and groaning of a woman and man.

"Tch, do you hear that?" Levy scoffed to her two Fairies. "He calls the women who probably seduced him into bed with her _Mom_." She said in disgust.

"Looks like 'Mom' is getting it on right now." Juvia said, emotionless.

"It's revolting." Erza agreed. Just then, Rearlight appeared in front of them. Her long and light blonde hair was as straight as a ruler - which was new.

Her big blue eyes were trapped in fear. She was trembling fiercely, and she was only wearing a thong and bra.

_'Skank.'_ The three thought simultaneously. Her large bosom was barely covered, and there was saliva on her leopard print bra. Lucy watched from afar.

_'Hn, so she was in the middle of a sex, preferably sexual intercourse with someone.'_ The blonde thought, rubbing her chin.

Lucy didn't judge Rearlight. Lucy saw Rearlight as a hard-working woman who loves her Gang. Even if she did do X-Rated things with them. Too often.

Although her comrades couldn't see the unyielding love that Rearlight had for her Gang (whom she calls family, as well as Lucy does), she could see it as clear as day. Lucy didn't feel the need to change their opinion's. Everybody has their own opinion. (Many people say that Lucy is incredibly wise for her age.)

"Fairy Tail!" She yelled anxiously. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Where is our income? We are expecting five times the usual payment since you have failed to send it to our bank for five consecutive months." Erza said dangerously, tapping her foot in an impatient manner, her eyebrows raised.

"W-Well, you s-see ..." Rearlight stuttered, her voice trailing off.

Hibiki, Ren, and Eve were behind Rearlight. Hibiki had saliva dribbling out the corner of his lip. Levy wore a disgusted expression. "What were you just doing?" She asked. Hibiki and Rearlight stumbled in their spot. "Thought so." Levy said, feeling her stomach about to release everything that it ate for lunch.

"Where. Is. Our. Income." Juvia said, saying each word with a lethal and deadly tone. The two men and boy shivered, and looked at Rearlight in confusion.

_When did we have to give income to these three women? Their Princesses. Aren't they already wealthy?_

"We," Rearlight was afraid to continue. She realized her mistake, she couldn't let the rest of her Gang pay because of _her_ mistake.

"No, I don't have it." She corrected herself. "I don't have your income," Rearlight said miserably. "You see, we've been so busy," She explained.

"It was just Eve's birthday," She said, a smile gracing her features. She grabbed Eve and held him close, as if the three women would slaughter him - which she knew wasn't an exaggeration. They could. And they would.

"And Hibiki's was just last week, before Ren's. Then Master had a whole remodeling of our headquarters, and, well ... my birthday is next week." Rearlight said, smiling sheepishly.

Although she knew that her efforts to make them give her just a little more time were futile. They would kill her and Hibiki, Ren and Eve.

Secretly, Rearlight wished that their Leader, Lucy Heartfilia, was there. She knew that their Leader didn't judge her. She knew that if their Leader was here, that she wouldn't have mercy either - but at least she would die with the satisfaction of knowing that her killers didn't think of her as a slut.

"We don't care," Juvia said loudly. She was getting frustrated. "Listen, we want our 5,000 dollars now. Or else your whole damn Gang is dead." Levy hissed.

Hibiki, Ren, and Eve jumped in front of Rearlight. "5,000 dollars?" A dark-haired man said, his jaw dropping. "For what?" A man with brown hair said, angry.

"Leave!" The boy hollered. He didn't care if they were Princesses. Rearlight's eyes widened. Their fate was sealed now. They would die. All four of them.

Levy's face darkened. She narrowed her eyes at the little boy, who's name was Eve. Eve Tearm. With ridiculous speed, she turned her whole body, took out a Beretta M9, and aimed it towards Eve's head.

"You should have never said that, brat."

She was about to pull the trigger, until a voice was heard: "Don't hurt him!" Rearlight shrieked, she pushed Eve out of the way, "Please, McGarden-sama," She begged, "Not him." She wept, "Just kill me." She reasoned.

"You fucked us over, bitch." Levy hissed, "You put your whole damn Gang in danger! It's not our damn fault!" Levy yelled, "It's yours. _You_ caused this."

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Levy, Juvia, and Erza were handling the situation perfectly. They were being cold, cruel, and heartless. And if not talking - they wore an emotionless face.

But I couldn't let Levy kill Rearlight. I continued to watched the scene attentively. "You fucked us over, bitch." Levy said, her voice full of hatred.

"You put your whole damn Gang in danger! It's not our damn fault!" Indeed it was not. If Rearlight had sent our income - her whole family wouldn't be in danger.

"It's yours. You caused this." Levy shot the final blow. Rearlight's face paled. Realization was etched into her face - as well as extreme sorrow and regret.

I sighed, I squeezed Romeo, and I jumped down from the tree gracefully. Erza and Juvia whipped their heads in my direction. I watched as Hibiki, Ren, and Eve's expression changed drastically. There were hearts in their eyes, and I could practically feel their hearts beating. It sickened me.

Levy, Juvia, and Erza kneeled down in front of me.

"Enough." I said in an emotionless voice, Rearlight looked as if she had seen an angel, "H-Heartfilia-dono!" Rearlight said in shock, kneeling as well.

**{A/N: Okay, so '-dono' practically means 'Lord' in suffix form. If you try to search it up, it might say that it means 'Miss' or 'Mister' but it's actually 'Lord'. You use the suffix to give somebody the utmost respect.}**

"Who is she, Mom?" Eve asked Rearlight.

"She's a very important person, so kneel. All three of you. You are to call her Heartfilia-dono at all times. You give her the utmost respect. 24/7." Rearlight responded in a whisper/shout. The three males kneeled, squirming.

"Kneel properly, you imbeciles." Erza said coldly to Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. They did as they were told by the scarlet-haired woman rather quickly.

"Jenny Rearlight." I said slowly, her head shot up. "Y-Yes, Heartfilia-dono?"

"You have not sent us our income for five months," I said coldly. Her face had regret and her most sincere apologies written all over it. I held Romeo tight.

"I-Is he dead?" Ren stammered, Levy and Juvia and Erza were about to blow up at him, and tear him to shreds - I could tell. But I intervened quickly.

Rearlight shot him a deadly glare.

"Your question offends I. Romeo, is his name, and he is not dead. He is alive and well. I am holding him." I said, my voice laced with a warning. "But as I was saying earlier; Rearlight, you owe us 5,000 dollars. In cash."

Rearlight looked scared out of her wits, "I don't have it." She said miserably. "I can see that." I said, "But giving the conditions that it is your day of commence into the world is fast approaching, I will have mercy." I said emotionlessly. "But you will carry a token of an introduction." I added. I nodded towards Erza.

Erza swiftly stabbed the four Pegasus Gangsters deeply through their shoulder. Cries of pain emerged from their mouths, as well as vulgar language.

Romeo squirmed in my arms, he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Queen," He called out. He buried his head deep into my neck. He lay there, sleeping again.

"Rearlight, you will be given one more month to get us our income. But it will only have to be 1,000 dollars. You can now start over. Fresh." I said, "But be careful. You mustn't repeat this fatal mistake." I warned in a quiet tone.

"Farewell, Pegasus(es)." I said, nodding my head to the four.

"You better fucking shut your mouth about this, Rearlight! You got damned lucky! You should Thank the fucking universe that Captain decided to save your damned ass! And you better tell those man-whores to keep quiet! If this gets out, you'll deal with me, and nobody'll save you then, bitch!" Levy shouted over her shoulder. Juvia and Erza shared their own remarks with them, also.

I smiled.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza did the same thing as they did before; they jumped from branch to branch on every tree until they in their headquarters.

It took about forty minutes - (it normally takes thirty, but they were carrying ten barrels of booze) - to arrive, but their faces immediately glowed when they thought about seeing their family. The four smiled.

Romeo was still asleep, but Lucy could tell that he would wake up soon.

The Fairies owned more than thousands acres of land. Their territory spanned across the world. They had land everywhere in Japan - and even outside.

They chose a homey spot to build their headquarters, about 100 acres of land was their home in Magnolia. The building was enormous and prestigious, rubies, sapphires, blue diamonds (which were Wendy Marvell, one of the youngest females in the FT Gang favorites), and much more were built into the building.

Lucy Heartfilia put in the code for the entrance, and opened the heavy steel and iron double doors which led into the inside of their home.

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V.**

I heard the air outside suddenly grow more warm and thick, and I myself being one of the more motherly but still incredibly lethal and dangerous Gangsters in the family, could sense that the three had arrived. But I felt somebody else's presence. A vague and non-familiar scent was picked up by my nose.

Master opened the heavy doors which led into our humble abode, and gave us all a glance. Checking - as she did every time she entered her domain - for anything out of the usual. Screams of delight and happiness were heard.

I gave a sincere smile to Master, "Welcome back, Master! How was business?" I asked cheerfully. I couldn't help but notice the most adorable boy in her arms.

Levy, our Gun Woman, sat on a stool with her usual scowl, "Beer." She said, scanning her eyes over the entire hall as well. She gave a small smile.

"We got your booze, Cana!" Juvia shouted merrily. Cana cheered. Ah, Cana really did love her booze. "Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you?" Cana said, her eyes sparkling. Lucy chuckled and turned to face me.

"It was rather odd, Mira. But also pleasant." Master Lucy responded. "That's good," I chirped. "Queen-onee-san!" Wendy whined. She was six and so cute!

**{A/N: 'Onee-san' means older sister. But rest assured, Lucy and Wendy are not sisters. Wendy just looks up to Lucy as one. A mother, too, as well.}**

I saw as Wendy's face turned beet red with jealousy and curiosity. "Queen-onee-san! What is this?" Wendy huffed, pointing at the boy in her arms.

"This is Romeo, Wendy. He's six, the exact age as you! Isn't that great? Now, you can play outside with him." Lucy said excitedly. I smiled softly.

Lucy always did treat Wendy like a princess, "Mou! No!" Wendy huffed, crossing her arms over her flat chest. "I have a better-er idea, Queen-onee-san,"

Lucy face-palmed. I gave a giggle, "'Better-er' isn't a word, Wendy." Lucy said, massaging her temples.

Wendy pouted, "Always so mean, but back to my brilliant and awesome idea!"

Lucy gave a sigh, "Go for it." She said, Wendy's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe this thing and I could bother you in your office. I like your office. There's so many pictures of us! Oh, and the Gang too, but none of _this_." She said, pointing at the boy. I shook my head and gave a troubled sigh.

_Ah, a clear sign of jealousy and denial in which is Lucy's favorite._

"Wendy," Lucy started, "Romeo is a six-year old boy. He is not a thing. In fact," Lucy trudged up the stairs leading up to her huge and beautiful (I know, Lisanna and I decorated it ourselves!) office. She rested on the railing, she looked fearless - which wasn't new. Master was always fearless. She was a true idol.

"Listen up, everybody." Lucy said normally. Nobody stopped what they were doing. I frowned, Master wanted to announce something. How rude of them.

"Master is speaking! Be quiet!" I screamed.

Silence.

"Arigatou, Mira." Lucy said, shooting me a warm and gentle smile.

**{A/N: Arigatou = Thank You in Japanese. Some people spell it as 'Arigato.'}**

_Ah,_ I couldn't help but think, smiling, _Master Lucy really is this Gang's Mother._

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I was in a far corner sharpening my blades, and I immediately heard the voice of my Master and stopped what I was doing almost too fast.

"Listen up, everybody," Master said - but her voice was drowned out, the Gang couldn't hear her.

I was about to yell, but Mira was one step ahead of me. "Master is speaking, be quiet!" She screamed. My full attention was focused on Master.

I watched as she gave Mira a genuine smile and Thanked her. Romeo, Macao's son was stirring in her arms.

My eyes widened, what if the boy caused Master to tip over and fall? No. Master is incredibly skilled and can even kill the whole Gang without trying.

"Yo, Captain!" Cana yelled, "What's with the boy?" She asked. Cana immediately gasped, "Don't tell me you got pregnant and gave birth?" Cana looked horrified.

I scowled, but Master laughed at her remark. "No, no, Cana. I guarantee you that I am not, and probably won't ever get pregnant." Master laughed.

"What a waste!" A beautiful purple-haired girl huffed, her hair was long and curly. She had decent glasses and a flawless complexion. She was Laki.

Cana hummed in agreement, "True, Captain. So many curves, and huge boobs and a large ass for nothing?" Cana gaped, "Your babies would be beautiful!"

Everybody nodded in agreement, and I couldn't help but agree. Master was (and is, as well as always will be) perfect. She was something for a man to cherish for the rest of his life.

Master blushed at our comments and laughed, "Oh, stop it." She said modestly.

_Master's always so kind to us._ I thought deeply, _She's always complimenting us. Our beauty. Strength. Stamina. But yet, she still works us to the bone with care and concern to increase our abilities. She does all of our hair and buys us all clothes, provides shelter and keeps danger away. She tells us we're the best. That we're the most beautiful and the most superb. _I frowned,_ but why can't she see that in herself? One day, Master, you'll see. Although you've always told us that we're the most beautiful and exquisite - it was always you._

Master's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

She had lifted herself off of the railing and Romeo was awake. She hid behind Master, and was gripping onto her hand as though is life depended on it.

"M-Mommy-sama," He whispered. Master smiled down at Romeo, "It's okay," She whispered, "We're your family now. Macao is gone. But we're not," She said, "We'll take care of you. Nobody will ever hurt you, Romeo." Master promised.

If it was so, and if he would be a new addition to the Gang - then what Master had just said would never be broken. He was a member of the Fairy Tail Gang. The very first male to join. It was an honor. The honor in fact. Nobody would hurt the boy. Whoever would try to - would have to go through his family first.

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

Everybody was quiet for Lucy-sama's announcement. The boy was awake, and called Lucy-sama 'Mommy-sama'. At least the boy used the proper honorific.

Lucy-sama spoke heart-felt and considerate words, as well as a promise to the boy. She didn't break her promises, so I knew that she would protect the boy by all costs. And if Lucy-sama would, then I would to. And so would everybody else. I would learn to love the boy eventually. He is, a new family member.

"This boy," Lucy-sama began, "His name is Romeo." Lucy-sama smiled. "He is now part of the Fairy Tail Gang. The very first male." Lucy-sama grinned.

At that very moment, shit hit the fan - the Gang turned into an uproar.

* * *

**_A/N: I apologize for not displaying Lisanna's presence into this Chapter. I'll try to fit her into the next Chapter, but the next Chapter - we're going to hit Fiore Academy. It's the FT women's first day in Fiore Academy. What'll happen? Who'll be there? Will somebody die? *Gasp* Will Rearlight, or the three males tattle? Well, your going to have to stay tuned to see for yourself. _**

_"When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind."_ **-Mirajane Strauss**


	4. Entering

_This Chapter, like the three others were not Beta-Read. Only Proof-Read (again) by yours truly. Ah, Happy May, everybody! I apologize for the short Chapter, but I just wanted to get it released already. Characters in this Chapter might be OOC, also, but other than that, enjoy._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Entering**

* * *

**(Still) Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Holy shit." Levy sighed, "That was quite tiring." Erza said, a bead of sweat traveling down her temple. "Wendy was enraged," I said, "And Mira and Lisanna were too excited." Erza added, "And Cana was trying to make the kid blush." Levy chuckled. "Let's not forget Ever and Laki and Bisca." Lucy-sama laughed.

Lucy-sama had calmed down the Gang, and we had settled it all out. But it was tiring, it took long (because of Wendy's whines and cries), and also because Erza kept trying to aim her swords at Cana and Ever like they were pesky flies.

"But in the end, I guess they were all just shocked." I said, in deep thought. "Yeah." Levy agreed, "He _is_ the first male to join Fairy Tail." Lucy-sama said, "Indeed - and can he be the last? Men irritate me." Erza asked Lucy-sama.

Levy and I nodded vigorously. "Please?" I pleaded, "Males are garbage. The children, who are males, are the only clean ones alive!" Levy exclaimed.

"I'll take it into thought," Lucy-sama snickered, she looked at us, and gave us each four hundred dollars. Levy beamed, while Erza took it, appreciation glowing, and I took it, Thanking Lucy-sama. "Spend it wisely." Lucy-sama warned, "This will be your only cash for this whole week." She continued, "I already gave the others their share, along with Romeo."

I was stunned, "Why the boy? I understand Wendy, of course, but he's only a boy. He doesn't need so much money, Lucy-sama. Surely, you should have kept it." Lucy-sama gave me a knowing look, "He's a member of the Gang, Juvia." She said warmly. "He will be treated the same. Although he _is_ already chanting on how he's going to buy Candy Land with all the money," She chuckled.

And for the first time since that boy was here, I smiled, a real, and genuine smile. But not for Lucy-sama, or Levy, Erza, Bisca - or any of the women of FT - but for the boy. For Romeo.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"C'mon, guys. Hit your rooms. I need to take care of some business in the office and you all need to get some rest. We start our first day of school tomorrow, in Fiore Academy." I ordered, eyeing the three.

"Argh," Levy groaned, Erza sighed, and Juvia face-palmed. "This is our eleventh school, guys," I said, "in one month." I said. Levy rolled her eyes, Juvia nodded, and Erza did nothing.

"The whole Gang, minus Wendy and Romeo, who will both be attending Fiore's top elementary school, will be attending school tomorrow in Fiore Academy." I announced to the three, they shared the same expression: flabbergasted.

"M-Master," Erza stammered, "Fiore Academy can't handle us." Juvia dead-panned. "Yeah," Levy agreed, "Plus, what if they call us out?" She added.

I began to think, "Well." I said, "We'll just have to hit them back." I said deviously, "Ten times as hard." I grinned, "Nobody calls Fairy Tail out."

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

The sun was shining, and the breeze was cool. The grass was being serenaded by the wind, and the animals were -

"Shut up, snow cone!" An incredibly attractive, pink (fine, salmon)-haired boy shouted.

"Make me, ya' pyro!" An equally attractive boy with dark blue hair shot back.

**{A/N: OK, so, all the guys are sexy, hot, and damned attractive. Every. One. Droy is also the _skinny_ one in this story. _Not_ the chubby one. But don't worry - I adore chubby people.}**

"Natsu, Gray, shut the hell up." A man with bright blonde hair, with a scar that looked freakishly alike to a lightning bolt with headphones on his ears glared.

"Oi! You can't do anything, Laxus!" The salmon-haired boy, who was Natsu, yelled, pointing at the blonde. Laxus fumed, "Dragneel!" He shouted.

"Fine, fine. The fire freak apologizes, OK? Don't get your damn panties in a twist," The dark blue haired boy, who was Gray, said, rolling his eyes.

"Laxus-sama deserves the utmost respect," A man with green hair said confidently, "You hooligans are just plain rude," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Bixlow stuck his tongue out and thrusted out his pinky and thumb, along with his forefinger - doing a 'rock-star' sign. "Yeah!" He whooped.

Natsu sniffed the air, "It smells like ex-rival," He said.

Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney walked into the office.

"Yo," Sting drawled out, smirking.

"Hey." Rogue said politely.

Yelps and cries were heard from the Academy's girls were heard as the two closed the door, "Sting, new earring, eh?" A man with orange hair asked.

"Yeah, Auntie Minerva gave 'em to me." Sting replied, on his ears were rare black sapphires, give to him by his Auntie Minerva, "Nice." A man with long, black spiky hair grinned, "Thanks, Gajeel." He grinned back.

At the corner of the room, chaos was happening. Natsu and Gray were fighting, and Laxus had somehow had gotten tangled into the mix. Freed and Bixlow were cheering on Laxus, and Lector and Frosch, Sting and Rogue's dogs, were lapping up the Principal's papers, causing a paper avalanche.

"Shut up, brats!" Principal Makarov yelled, "Sting! Rogue! Your dogs! Oh, no," He cried animatedly, "Why me? Why can't you all just behave?" He continued to weep. The door opened again, and in came the Fernandez Twins.

"Mystogan! Jellal!" The Principal cried, "Look! Handle them! Oh, woe is me!" He continued to cry, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus suddenly stopped fighting for a few mere seconds.

"Ay, Prez." Natsu called to Jellal. "'Sup, Secretary?" Gray nodded to Mystogan.

Laxus looked at the two, "It's the blue-heads!" He cackled, bursting into laughter. An animated tick appeared on Jellal and Mystogan's heads.

But before they could both shout the blonde, the Principal coughed, "Damn it, they are going to be here very soon." He said, his face paling.

"Who, Gramps?" Natsu asked, "Nobody." Makarov said, he then faked a grin. Everybody sighed in relief, but one person could see through his facade.

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows and made a mental note to ask his Grandpa why he was so troubled.

"But I should tell you boys," Makarov began, "A group of girls, who live together and are a family, but not by blood, is going to transfer here." Makarov exhaled, "All but two will transfer. The two are six, but the women who will transfer here are not to be reckoned with, you hear?" Makarov warned.

"Do not, by any means, anger their Leader. Do not anger her family, either."

"Who's the 'Leader', Principal?" The orange-haired man, who is Loke, asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was about to go inside the office with my Gang, until a hand gently tugged at my wrist, I turned back to see Laki squirming in her spot, fiddling with her fingers, "Yes, Laki?" I asked softly. "Goddess, we should wait." She said.

"Why? Makarov is in here. We need to get our schedules." I said suspiciously,

"For starters, I hear multiple boys talking, we should eavesdrop first. And can we all be in the same classes? What if somebody addresses you in a disrespectful manner? What if somebody tries to pull something on you? You know Rearlight and Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ikaruga, Ultear and many other Gang members go to this school also. Ultear most definitely found out that FT murdered Meredy! Her precious younger sibling! G-Goddess! Not that I really care, but what would happen if she tried to hurt us? Better yet, _you_? It wouldn't be safe!" Laki cried, but before I could say something, she continued, "I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, Goddess." I watched as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"She's right, Master," Mirajane said quietly. Lisanna nodded, "Your our Mother." Lisanna said, I felt a rush of warm feelings take me. "We need you, your the glue of the family, Lucy-sama, we will always protect you," Juvia said, "We need you, Captain," Levy said gently, "We would give up our lives for you, we would die in pure bliss and die happy for you," Erza confessed. "You mean everything to us," Bisca said, emotion pouring into her voice.

My heart tugged at itself,_ What would I do without my nakama? Without my family?_

I saw Cana's lips twitch, "We ... we love you," Cana admitted, "So much." Evergreen added, a tear streaming down her cheeks. I felt myself smile.

My heart tugged, again, and I pulled my Gang in for a hug.

"I love you guys, too,"

* * *

_**A/N: Next, the women (correct, because Wendy is technically a girl) of FT meet the Fiore Academy boys. Again, I apologize for the short Chapter, I just wanted to get this Chapter out. **_


	5. Expect The Unexpected

_I apologize for any errors throughout this Chapter. It was only Proof-Read by yours truly. Now, I'm probably going to be saying that for a while, so bear with me for a few Chapter's. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Expect The Unexpected**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Lucy Heartfilia, eh?" Laxus Dreyar said thoughtfully, "She sounds familiar." He said, in deep thought. Laxus recalled hearing her name before - but couldn't quite remember where, when, or even how or who she is. It's as if his memory was blurred and messed with, "Enough of that." Makarov Dreyar said.

**{A/N: For people who don't get it - 'Principal' Makarov is Laxus's Grandfather, Grandpa, G-Dog, G-Money (Weird, Right?), G-Pa and such.}**

"She will be here soon. Along with her, uhm, eight acquaintances." Makarov coughed, the eyes from the boy's eye sockets nearly fell out in surprise.

"Eight?" Gajeel yelled, "What the hell is this Lucy Heartfilia - a damn Queen?!" He yelled, Gajeel didn't like the thought of stuck-up Princesses in his school.

"Yes. Yes she is," A feminine voice said. Gajeel and the other boy's eyes widened, and whipped their heads in the direction of the voice.

A beautiful - or rather alluring and sexy scarlet-haired woman (teenager) stood over Gajeel, "She is _our_ Queen." She said dangerously, and deathly slow.

Erza Scarlet's hair was how it was the day they murdered Meredy Milkovich. It was in a high, sexy, and messy bun. It was Erza's personal favorite hairstyle, and only her Master, Lucy, knew how to do it for her. Erza really loved Lucy.

She wore the school uniform, but replaced the skirt with a pair of fitting dark-blue jeans that showed her behind well. She wore a white collared shirt, no-sleeved, and a completely black hoodie over it.

Sting Eucliffe gawked, but not because of her beauty, but because of the set of jewels she was wearing - he was convinced that she stole all of it - kind of.

Erza had on legit diamond earrings, shining, and black silver sapphire rings on her index, as well as pinkie finger.

Same with all of the women, and each had different jewels equipped. But one blonde stood out. The set of carats, rubies, and jewelry she had on was insane.

**{A/N: I have all of the (_mentioned_) girls' jewelry on my Profile. If you are interested to see what kind of goods their rockin' & flauntin', check it out. Ah, and if I didn't describe one's jewelry in this Chapter, it'll be in the next Chapter, and until then, it will not be on my Profile. But check out Erza's, Cana's, Juvia's, and Laki's. Other's jewelry will be added on soon.}**

"Welcome to Fiore Academy! It's a pleasure to have you all here! I am Makarov Dreyar, but you can call me Principal, or as some people call me," Makarov pointed at the boys, "Gramps." He finished, wiping a nosebleed away anxiously.

"Principal, aren't you going to call in these woman on their violation of the school uniform? They've done extreme changes," Jellal said, surprised.

"Yeah, aren't cha?" Natsu said, staring obviously at a certain blonde that was in the front of the group, he was amazed by her beauty. By her and herself alone.

_She's so beautiful. Her eyes are so big and pretty. Their the color of chcolate, and she has a fiery spirit to protect her nakama. I can tell. Lucy Heartfilia. I like that name. But I like Lucy Dragneel even better,_ He thought dreamily.

"Nope. The nine have that privilege. We have already discussed reasons why." Makarov grinned, happy to have nine new beautiful women in his school - even if they were Gangsters.

"Tch, who're you? Oh wait, aren't you Lucy?" Laxus said rudely, rolling his eyes, pointing at the blonde lazily. All eight of Lucy's family faces darkened.

"You!" Juvia shouted, all of the boys shot up in their seat at her booming tone, Laxus gave her the eye, the one that made everybody shiver, "What?" He said.

Juvia didn't flinch.

Her long hair was worn down, going down to the middle of her butt still. It was wavy and curly, as it usually was, and she wore jean shorts, and she had on a blue collared short, sleeved, with nothing over it.

She had on a pair of 14 Carat blue and white gold diamond earrings, that were square and elegant, matching her hair (just the blue), and a ring that had many, many diamonds along with a huge, baby or sky blue diamond in the middle.

"You are to address her," Juvia pointed at Lucy, "with a respectful honorific. If you do not, you can call her either Captain, Master, or Goddess!" She yelled at Laxus, her eyes the color of an indigo purple kind of color, absolutely exquisite.

"You are not in a high enough position to only call her by her first name, OK, scar face? 'Cus if you do, you'll have to deal with me." Levy glared, and this time, Laxus flinched, "S'cuse me, shorty?" Laxus shot back, his posture straight.

Big mistake.

Everyone of the FT Women's eyes widened - minus Lucy. Lucy, on the other hand, had a murderous and a deadly look in her eye. And if looks could kill, than everyone in that office room would be flat-out dead. Murdered.

Levy let her instincts take over, and immediately sweared because she didn't bring her guns (Lucy said not to), so she did it the old-school way.

"AH!" Laxus screamed in agony, "Delinquent! Unhand Laxus this instant!" Freed yelled, Levy had Laxus in a painful headlock, and his hand was twisted so far behind his back - that some of his bones literally - no joke - broke, "Let go of Laxus, you rebel!" Mystogan shouted.

"Make me! If ya' touch me, even once, Captain'll kill you! I swear she will," Levy barked, as she stretched his arm even further back - Levy's eyes were gold.

**{A/N: When Levy says that, she is not being scared. She can handle them herself, but 'Captain' (Lucy) would interfere first. She knows that.}**

"Let go o' me! God, I'm sorry!" Laxus shouted, Gajeel, Natsu, Sting, and every boy jumped in and began to push Levy off of Laxus, and the minute one of them touched Levy, a blur of blonde hair rushed past them, and Lucy was suddenly in front of Levy. Her fists were clenched, and her bangs covered her face, because if you would look at them, they wouldn't be the mono-tone and emotionless caramal and chocolate-brown eyes that you saw earlier.

They were bloodshot red, emotionless, and could give Satan a run for his money. Even a mind-reader couldn't tell, or predict what she was thinking.

"Don't ever touch my nakama." Lucy spoke up, her fists a stark white, "And if you do, I swear I'll kill you. School day or not." She said, finally looking up, her eyes a calm and beautiful turquoise and green color. This was the color of her eyes after the stage of furiousity, her emotion, a calm one.

The boys shivered, and they all nodded, while the girls glared, "Damn idiots. I swear. If this keeps on, I'll have to have a beer." Cana scowled.

Makarov's face brightened, "Beer?" He said suddenly, Cana looked at the old man. He was rather short, but he looked so friendly and trustworthy that Cana couldn't help but to flash him one of her most glamorous smiles, "Whaddya' you know about beer, like booze and all that, _Pr-in-ci-pal_?" Cana teased.

Makarov swung his arm under his desk, and opened his drawer. Laxus, his grandson, eye's widened. "Gramps! It's a school day!" He exclaimed.

Nonetheless, Makarov took out two big beer bottles, glass. Cana jumped in joy, her big breasts and curly brown hair bouncing up and landing back down.

Cana wore elegant chocolate diamond earrings, along with a price-spiraling, and absolutely blinding chocolate diamond ring that was shaped like a heart.

She wore short shorts, which were black with chains hanging, and a small pocket knife hidden inside. She had on a no-sleeved T-Shirt that had written over her bosom, _Snitches Get Stitches, A.K.A., You_, written cursively and underlined. She wanted to wear her _Bitches Get Stitches, A.K.A., You_, T-Shirt, that was also written cursively and underlined, but Lucy wouldn't let her.

"Score!" Cana cheered, pumping her fist in the air. She looked at Lucy with puppy-dog eyes, Lucy wrenched her eyes away, Cana pouted, "Please, Master? Just one sip. Whaddya' say? C'mon," "Manners, Cana." Lucy scolded.

Cana groaned, "Fine. Arigatou, Pr-in-ci-pal." Cana said, reaching for the beer bottle, "May we have our schedules, Makarov?" Lucy asked curtly. Laxus glared at her, "He's your Principal, not your friend, so call him somethin' school-related, please ... " Laxus trailed off, he didn't want to call her by an honorific. And the only reason he said _please_ was because he knew if he didn't, that her posse would be after him. He also didn't want to call her Master, Captain, or Goddess.

No matter how much of a Goddess Lucy really was, he wouldn't give in.

"Can't I just call 'er something else?" Laxus said, blushing.

"No. You shall address her with an honorific, or as Master, Captain, or Goddess. Didn't Juvia, very kindly and damned patiently already go over this for you? She is most highest woman there is. She will have respect from trash like you. And don't let me catch you addressing my Master without the proper additions. Actually, don't let me see you near, or with my Master. You are not worthy." Erza dead-panned.

"Erza. They are our acquaintances. It is alright." Lucy said, her eye's back to the chocolate-brown color they were, Lucy gave Erza a smile. Erza smiled back.

Just then, loud footsteps were heard abusing the wooden floors of the school, heading towards the office, the office door opened and two six-year olds spilled into the office - Wendy and Romeo. They both ran and dove into Lucy's arms. "M-Mommy-sama!" Romeo cried, "Queen-onee-san!" Wendy sobbed.

The boys in the office were stunned - shocked. They had so many questions.

_This cold woman is a Mother? She's an older sister to a young girl? These two children love this woman, who seems emotionless except to her nakama?_

On Wendy's arms were cuts, and on Romeo's were bruises and cuts. All of the FT women's eyes widened, their auras deadly, and their eyes all a pitch-black.

Cana dropped her beer bottle to the floor, the glass shattering, she growled out, "Who did this! Come out!"

Bisca gave out a vehement scream, and all of the boys covered their ears.

"Bring out the sorry son of a bitch!" Lisanna yelled, Mirajane ran over to Wendy and Romeo, she cried, "Who did this? Who?"

"A-A man! He's here! Queen-onee-san!" Wendy shivered, she then ran to Mira's embrace. "Nobody messes with my family," Lucy said, everybody fell back.

The aura of intense power that Lucy was giving out was unbelievable. She was a danger to even be near. "Go to Laki, Romeo," Lucy ordered. Laki nodded, and Romeo whimpered, but obeyed, she ran into Laki's arms.

**{A/N: Laki is wearing dangle flower two point five carat purple simulated sapphire earrings, along with a purple sapphire and diamond ring. She is wearing a short-short black skirt, and a white T-Shirt that said 'Hello' in cursive, except the 'H' is uncapitalized.}**

A man with brown hair and deep green eyes entered the room, he was tall and had a murderous look in his eye. His eyes locked onto Wendy and Romeo's. A knife was in his hand, "Fuck off, man!" Gray yelled, he punched the man.

"You can't be hurtin' kids, ya' damn bastard," Gajeel growled, he picked up a tire iron and beat the man with it. The man dodged all of their attack's.

Gajeel and Gray were taken back, and Natsu charged right for him, "Now I'm all fired up!" He shouted, as he actually managed to punch him. Loke got up from behind him and kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

All the while, the man had a wicked grin on his face, and he was laughing. "Hurt me! Give me pain!" He howled in delight, they went at it even harder.

"Stop." Lucy commanded, "But-" "Lucy-sama said to stop, you underlings." Juvia cut in. The boys stopped, but Gajeel kept the man pinned down on the ground.

Lucy walked toward the man and took out her gun.

Mystogan and Bixlow, along with Jellal and Freed's eyes widened. Well, everybody's eyes (the boys, minus Makarov) widened.

_Why does she possess, own or even have a gun? What is this woman? Who is she?_

"You have injured two of my most youngest children. You have given them a scarring, and they are in a state of shock and are deeply afraid because of you. My forgiveness goes a long way, but this is unforgivable. You have sealed your own fate. Why you have chosen this path, I am not aware of, but I will not tolerate your well-being to breathe another wisp of air any longer. You die here. By my hand."

Lucy pulled the trigger.

And as she did, the sound of the bell drowned out the multiple bullets she shot.

* * *

_**A/N: Next, we meet ElfMan, Max, Jet and Droy. I apologize for forgetting them in this story. If I forgot any others, I encourage you to inform I. It seems like Natsu is picturing Lucy as his future wife. But will he succeed? Ah, this will also be a LucyXHarem Story. Every boy will fall in love with Lucy. Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**_

_"Roses are red, FaceBook is blue, no mutual friends, who the fuck are you?"_ -**A****nonymous**


	6. What Is This New Emotion, Lucy?

_I apologize for any errors throughout this Chapter. I also know that Loke is a bit OOC in this Chapter. I apologize for that, also. Well, other than that, enjoy._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**What Is This New Emotion, Lucy?**

* * *

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

I witnessed as Lucy Heartfilia, one the new transfer students took out a gun. My eyes widened, but Principal Makarov didn't seem fazed.

Multiple questions ran through my head, _Who are these two children? Who is this man? Why did he hurt them? Why does a new transfer student have a gun?_

She spoke words I don't want to say, I, being scared out of my wits by her emotionless tone and expression. There was so much hatred in her eyes, hatred that she bore into the man as she held on to the gun. She was going to shoot.

She shot, but not before I tackled her. Or, well, attempted to. It's embarrassing, OK? I tried to tackle Lucy, but failed miserably. Before I even made contact with her body, she jumped like freakin' 12 Ft. in the air and did like, I don't know, a cart-wheel in the air? A flip? A loopy-jump? Damn Gymnastics. Stop being so goddamned complicated.

And since I did not tackle Lucy, I fell onto the floor and broke a vase. Principal Makarov groaned, while Natsu and them gaped at Lucy and her actions, while some also chuckled at me because of my epic fail. Fuckers.

The bell rang when she shot, but due to my '_disturbance_' she shot the floor, which was rug, about nine times, and the door twice.

The women nodded in approval of what Lucy did. The fuck?

"Lucy! That was unacceptable! There was no need for that! You should be _suspended_!" I yelled at her, "Address her properly!" One of the white-haired women, the one with short hair, roared, I shivered and nodded.

I then whirled around to face Principal M. to witness what punishment he would give her. He sat on his desk cross-legged, but he wasn't doing anything.

"Heartfilia-dono." He spoke up, I felt a rush of relief. Finally he was giving her punishment. "I thought we discussed weapons on school property," He said, frowning a bit. I gaped at him. What was happening? They _discussed_ about it?

"I apologize, Makarov. But you must understand my doing. I was taking pre-cautions. This man here, Kyo, he attacked my family. How would you feel if somebody striked your children?" Lucy spoke softly. I was shocked. She spoke _softly._ She said '_children_'.

**{A/N: I got the name 'Kyo' from Fruits Basket. Great Anime I suggest it. Ah, and I don't have anything against Kyo. He's _purr_-fect. Watch the Anime and you'll understand why he's '_purr_'-fect. I like saying that, but there's also a really big reason why I said that and not something else. It's specific.}**

I felt burning sensation in my heart. It was foreign and unfamiliar. It was towards Lucy, but I didn't know what it was.

What is this new emotion I am feeling for you, Lucy?

"This man is lucky that Master didn't kill him, she's too kind!" Multiple of the women murmured humbly and quietly.

Principal M. clenched his fists, and a look of understanding crossed his features, "Here are your schedules, ladies." He said gently, "I will call officials for this man and have him dropped off at your living quarters to be dealt with by you and your acquaintances. He'll be asleep with a type of medicine." He continued. "And, Heartfilia-dono," He added, before she and her friends could open the door and leave for classes, Lucy turned around to see Principal M.'s face.

"Please make sure that my children stay safe. Let no harm be bestowed upon them. Please," He said softly. My heart yanked.

Lucy moved her head so she could see Principal M. clearly, and my heart literally stopped. She gave Principal M., as well as the rest of the guys and I the most beautiful and sweetest smile, "You didn't even need to ask, Makarov."

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"You didn't even need to ask, Makarov." Lucy said brightly, nodding towards Gramps. She wore the most pretty and the most cutest smile. She made my heart...skip a beat...is that normal?

Gramps nodded towards Lucy, too, a smile of gratitude on his face. I gave her a big and wide and toothy grin. She looked at me, and I froze. She gave me a grin too, then she gave me a thumbs-up, "Off to class." She said excitedly.

I felt fuzzy and warm inside my heart. Her grin made me feel like that. I felt the need to make Lucy happy and smile and always feel protected. And to always make sure that _I'm_ the one causing it. But no matter what, the new-found emotion wouldn't leave me alone. It pestered me more than Gray and I pester each other and fight. And that's _a lot_.

What is this feeling I have for you, Lucy?

The nine women, including Lucy, then walked out the door. I heard scolding.

Thank Kami for my beyond-human hearing abilities, "Mou, Master~! That wasn't necessary. You didn't need to be so nice!"

I could tell who it was. It was that white-haired girl, the one with the short white hair, though. She was the one who screamed at Jellal and shut him up.

Hilarious.

"She..." Gajeel began, his eyes still glued to the door, "Is damned _hot_." Loke finished for him, his mouth watering. "She shines like a star! Her radiant sun-kissed hair is elegant and gracious! She's a sight to be cherished! A _woman_ to be cherished!" Loke said, crying tears animatedly, "In other words, she's a smoking hot blonde with an enormous rack and behind! Curvy and sexy! Kami!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

For some reason, I wanted to beat Loke up. Not the usual fight, but a _real_ one. I felt like smashing him into the ground for talking about my Luce like that.

Gramps massaged his temples, and then face-palmed.

"What's wrong, Gramps?" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gramps looked at us, and he shook his head, "Two things." He said, "Do _not_, by _any_ means try to flirt or align yourself with Heartfilia-dono, whom you have mistaken as a 'blonde'. She is lethal and dangerous, but is as well beautiful beyond compare and alluring." He said, doing gestures with his hands.

"Hell yah! Blondie's a fucking masterpiece." Bixlow drooled, sticking his tongue out wildly, Freed nodded, a slight blush on his face, _She's mine_, I thought to myself.

I had _'I'm a confused motherfucker'_ written all over my face, and I guess Gramps saw it, so he clarified for me, "It means that she can give you a boner without tryin' and can make you blush too and fall in love. Kami, Natsu, learn! This is why you have Mister Clive! To _learn_ this!" He face-palmed.

"Ooooohhh..." I said, an intense blush on my face.

"Aw, old man!" Gajeel groaned, disgust on his face.

"Now I'm havin' images of _you_ with a _boner_. Goddamn!" Sting yelled, _'that's nasty,'_ written all over his face, Rouge shivered at the sudden thought, too.

"That's...revolting...I apologize for the rude comment, Principal Dreyar, but it's just the truth..." Freed said, his face twisted with horror.

Laxus had already covered his ears. Loke had a nose-bleed, and he was whispering '_boobs_' and '_ass_' repeatedly.

I laughed, "As for the second reason," Gramps began, laughing, but then turning serious and slightly angry, "IT'S ALREADY THIRD PERIOD! GET YOUR ASSES TO CLASS ALREADY, YOU BRATS!"

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Ne, Queen-onee-san, aren't these pretty?" Wendy Marvell, age 6, asked her Mother Figure, Lucy Heartfilia, holding up a full-bloomed rose for her to see.

"It's very pretty, Wendy." Lucy smiled, somebody tugged on her skirt. Lucy turned around to see a handsome and very adorable little boy there, holding up a flower that as bright yellow, "For you, Mommy-s-sama." He stammered cutely.

Wendy turned red with jealousy, while Lucy wore an elegant smile.

"Arigatou, Romeo." She said, grateful, kissing the boy on his forehead and then taking the flower graciously, gratitude written on her expression. Romeo blushed at Lucy's actions, even though she kissed him good morning and good night every day, he was still so flustered that such a pretty woman kisses him.

"Ne! Queen-onee-san, can you pretty please with cherry on top with a strawberry stay at school with Romeo and I? Oh, please, Queen-onee-san? It'll be so much fun with you!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed, bouncing with joy.

"Oi! Great idea, Wendy! Please, please, _please_, Mommy-sama!" Romeo begged Lucy, Wendy nodded her head at her brilliant idea.

Lucy laughed, "Oh, don't you kiddo's remember? I'm just here to drop you off at school. I have to go back. Now, remember what Auntie Erza said, Wendy, Romeo?" Wendy and Romeo shivered with fear.

_Flashback:_

_"I'm going to go drop the kids off at school, OK?" Lucy said taking Wendy's and Romeo's hands into her's._

_"OK, Master. But here's a warning, you two." Erza said, glaring at the two, a dangerous and lethal aura surrounding her, and even if they were six-year olds and quite small, Erza made it clear that everybody will be treated fairly._

_'Age is just a number.' Is one of her most famous sayings, along with, 'Height is just a measurement.' Hence the words number and measurement._

_"Lucy mustn't be held up with both of your antics. She must come back as quick as possible. If she does not, then you both will be in big trouble." Erza threatened._

_Erza took her finger and fake-sliced her throat, making a cutting sound._

_"Hai!" Both kids exclaimed, their spine straight, saluting Erza._

_"Good." She said, smiling, "Be safe, Master." She advised. Lucy nodded._

_The minute Erza walked away, both kids hugged Lucy, "So scary!" They both cried, Erza suddenly looked back. Wendy and Romeo looked at her._

_Erza wore a peaceful and soft smile._

_"You two be safe, also. Take care of Master for me too, ne?"_

_End of Flashback_

"OK, OK. You can go back to your classes," Wendy said, feeling defeated. The three then found themselves already in front of the elementary school for Wendy and Romeo.

Romeo's eyes teared up. He didn't want his Mommy-sama to leave him yet. Wendy was the same. She was worried something would happen again.

"Everybody in Fairy Tail, along with myself, will pick you guys up after school, OK? Don't let those tears leak out, you two. Your both Fairy Tail Gangsters! The best and most powerful. What'll people think of the almighty Fairy Tail Gang if you two are crying, huh?" Lucy said, attempting to cheer them up.

It worked.

Wendy and Romeo gathered up all of their courage for Lucy. They fought the their teary-eyes and blinked back the tears. They both looked up at Lucy and did the Fairy Tail Gang sign.

**{A/N: It's not the same sign as the one in FT. It's a different one.}**

Lucy gave the two her famous grin and kissed and hugged them both, "Bye-bye, Mommy-sama! I'll see you soon! Love you," Romeo waved cheerfully, "Ne, Queen-onee-san, be safe! Suki da yo!" She yelled, waving fiercely to her sacred and beloved Mother Figure.

Lucy held in a breath, and she waved back at them too. Lucy watched their retreating figures, and her heart stopped when she saw Romeo and Wendy hold hands. She couldn't believe how big they were growing up. _I love you both, too._

And soon, she was the one who let tears leak out of her eyes freely. She looked up at the sky, tears already beginning to form again at the corners of her eyes. "Ne, Kami, don't let my babies grow up too fast, will you?

* * *

_**A/N: Wasn't that just a beautiful ending? Well, since I didn't add ElfMan, Jet, Droy, and Max like I said I would, I promise I'll add them in the next Chapter. Ah, here are the description of the other women of FT's clothes and jewelry. Ah, the women will also where the exact same jewelry every day to school. It's the jewelry they obtained in honor of joining FT. Here they are, readers:**_

_Both Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss wear Snow White Rose Earrings, you can find them on my Profile. They wear separate rings, though, those, you can also **find on my Profile**. That is, if interested in seeing them._

_Lisanna wears a Blue and White Diamond Ring, Round-Cut, 14K White Gold, whereas Mirajane wears a Black and Silver/White Rose And Diamond Encrusted Ring. Mirajane is wearing a white hoodie with dark black jeans, her shirt is a collared one which is black, her hair combed and put down by Lucy, her bangs shadowing her left eye. _

_Lisanna is wearing ripped short shorts with a light blue hoodie, her shirt has __the words '__Flashy But Fancy'__ written on it in cursive. She wears bangs, and they shadow her right eye. Both Sister's look bad-ass instead of their regular sweet and innocent look._

_Evegreen is wearing a short and tight-fitted dress, that goes above her knees. The color of the dress is a bit black, but mostly green - her favorite color. Her hair is worn in a side-ponytail, kudos to Lucy. She wears a Vintage Radiant Cut Green Diamond Ring, along with Troy' Green Quartz Earrings. They're her favorite earrings. In this story, Evergreen does not wear glasses, but contacts. Same with Laki._

_Bisca is wearing her beautiful green hair down, and is wavy and straight and a bit curly. She is wearing a skirt that goes above her knees (it's a white skirt), and a white T-Shirt that is lace with the word 'Loyalty' written on it neatly straight. She has a gun in her bra, permission with Lucy was granted. She wears Diamond Twisted Love Knot Silver Stud Earrings, along with the most beautiful Gold ring in the world - the ring decorated with many diamonds. _

_Ah, Levy is wearing a Gold Ring, along with many diamonds on it. She is wearing shorts, but not too short. They stop right above her knees. Her hair is down, again, a black bandana wrapped around her hair. She wears a black and blue no-sleeve shirt that has the words_ **'****LAY OFF.'**_ written in capital letters, the letters in bold. She wears earrings that begin as a circle, but have objects hanging down. There is a heart that is white in the middle, two leaves beside it, then two pearls next to the two of the leaves. Under the heart is a beautiful feather. Ah, and trust me, these earrings are FABULOUS. I'm just horrible at describing them. _

_About Lucy - she is wearing all kinds of jewelry. Rubies of various colors, sapphires of various colors, stud earrings and rings of various colors and much more. Just imagine the jewelry that Lucy is wearing. Lucy's jewelry will **not** be on my Profile. As for Lucy's attire - she is wearing a leather short, short skirt and the same steam-punk over-bust corset (I also have this exact same attire for Lucy on my other story, This Love) that she wore when she and Levy and Juvia and Erza murdered Meredy Milkovich. Her hair is worn down elegantly, and her bangs cover her right eye. _

**_Once again, you can find all of their jewelry, (including Erza's, Juvia's, Cana's and Laki's) on my Profile. But you cannot find Wendy's. But rest assured, Wendy also has a set of bling-bling for herself. Ah, and I know I said it earlier, but just remember that this is the jewelry they obtained in honor of joining the FT Gang. For Birthday's, it's bracelets and necklaces. _**

**_Those are for 'special' occasions. Only the jewelry for the FT Women (minus Lucy and Wendy) is on my Profile. Their clothes (attire) is not. I would like to also to say that I will add Romeo's proper 'joining' ritual in the next Chapter. He'll get the stamp (in a hidden place, of course, and not down there!) and will receive the jewelry. _**

**_Next, Romeo's proper joining of the Gang and encounter with many other Gang members. Will they spill their secret? Will the Women of Fairy Tail exterminate their existence and kill them mercilessly? Did Jenny, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve already tell everybody in their Gang - let alone their whole school - about their bloody meeting? _**

**_Who knows. But you'll know. Just stay tuned for the next Chapter._**

_"Now I'm all fired up!" _**-Natsu Dragneel**


	7. An Improper Introduction

_I apologize for the extremely short Chapter. I just wanted to release this Chapter already - the next Chapter will be jam-filled. Promise. Ah, also, you may all look down to the very last bottom Author Note. It will explain everything. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**An Improper Introduction**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Myself and the other women of FT were waiting outside of Classroom 34. The teacher, which is a female told us to wait outside, bowing before leaving.

Juvia tapped her foot impatiently. "Must Lucy-sama wait any longer?" She said loudly, making sure the teacher heard, I saw as Miss Suki scurried faster.

Mira shook her head, "Be patient, Juvia!" She scolded, Juvia crossed her arms over her chest, "Hmph." She said like a toddler. I chuckled inwardly.

"Wonder what's takin' 'er so long," Cana said curiously, "I can see those troublesome boys from the office in their causing difficulty for Miss Suki to calm down her class." Erza glared at the boys. "We're going in," I ordered.

"Hai!" Lisanna and Laki yelped, "OK." Levy and Cana replied nonchalantly, "As you wish, Master." Erza and Mira and Bisca nodded humbly, I heard Ever groan.

"What losers these men are." She complained, "Are there any real men in this school?" Ever said dully, "No." She said, answering her own question.

I face-palmed. The nine of us walked into the classroom without Miss Suki's permission. Her eyes widened as she looked as us, and she looked directly at all of our jewelry and at how our uniform was messed with extremely.

"Sugoi!" I heard the whole class say in awe.

"You're not wearing the uniform, ladies," Miss Suki frowned.

"Makarov and I have already discussed the changes to our uniform. Ask him if you wish." I said bluntly.

Miss Suki shook her head, "No. You seem like an honest and trust-worthy person. I believe you." She smiled.

Juvia had a look on her face. "Of course Juvia's Lucy-sama is honest and of course trust-worthy! Hmph!"

Miss Suki smiled, "Would you ladies like to introduce yourselves?" She asked kindly. "Please. You can sit down and write the lesson down, we'll introduce ourselves while your doing so," Laki said curtly, bowing. Miss Suki nodded.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Class! Please quiet down. We have a few new students today! They will introduce themselves, so please leave your comments until they are all done introducing yourselves, OK?" Miss Suki said. The class nodded.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet all of you kind gentlemen and beautiful ladies." Lucy introduced herself elegantly, even if her attire was quite vulgar and rather (highly) inappropriate. She seemed like a lady.

Erza spoke second, "My name is Erza Scarlet. But you are all to address me as Titania." Erza spoke with a loud and blunt voice, rich with authority.

"My name is Evergreen." Evergreen said, fanning herself with her fan.

"Name's Levy McGarden. Don't bother me. Fuck and lay off at all times." Levy said seriously, glaring at everybody - including Miss Suki - the teacher.

"Hello, loves," Cana winked, "My name is Cana Alberona. Nice to meet you all."

"Mirajane Strauss. But people call me Mira," Mira said in a deadly tone, she scanned the room for any potential harm to Lucy. _'Clear. None detected.'_

"Lisanna Strauss. Younger sister of Mirajane Strauss. You can all call me Strauss." Lissana looked dead-serious. She scanned the room nonchalantly.

"Ohayo, Minna! I'm Laki Olietta! Pleasure to meet everybody's acquaintance!" Laki chirped innocently, smiling. _'This is so boring!'_ she cried on the inside.

"Bisca. Just call me _Bisca_." Bisca said bluntly, no emotion in her eyes.

"Juvia Loxar. Juvia does not like stuck-up barbies. Juvia does not like flirts who brag about their bitches but really can't even get laid on a Saturday. Juvia does not like fake people. But what Juvia really doesn't like most is when people mess with Juvia's Lucy-sama," Juvia pointed at Lucy, "she is a beautiful and dangerous being. Lucy-sama is not to be pestered by all of your lingering hormones and dirty thoughts. You are all trash. All of you. Except Miss Suki. She has a degree." Juvia said, doing gestures of appeal and fury as well as disgust.

All of the students gaped - and not just at Juvia, but at all of the new 'students'.

The boys that were in the office, minus Makarov, but plus ElfMan, Max, and brother's Droy and Jet all stood jaw on the floor. _'These chicks are crazy!'_

The girls in the class all fumed. They saw how all of the boys, even some who weren't from the office introduction, were mesmerized - some having a nosebleed and some with their faces as red as a ripe tomato.

They were pretty, they all thought to themselves. Why not me? Why can't I make them flustered? It's so unfair! _'You made a big mistake coming here, you noobies. When we're done with you, your never going to come back!'_

On the other hand, the women of FT all nodded and hummed in agreement to Juvia's lecture. They couldn't have said it any better. _'Good work, Juvia.'_

Lucy face-palmed, _'This is going to be a very long first day.'_

And just as Juvia finished, all eight (minus Lucy) of the women of FT kneeled in front of Lucy. They bowed their heads. Then they all stood up.

Erza and Mira and Levy directed themselves to Lucy's left, while Bisca, Cana, and Laki went to Lucy's right. Juvia and Lisanna positioned themselves behind Lucy. They all stood protectively around Lucy. They bowed once more.

Lucy stood emotionless, while looking just a bit flustered. The whole class, including the teacher, was baffled. They were confused and wanted answers.

But would they ever get them?

* * *

_**A/N: OK, OK, I know - horrible Chapter. It didn't have encounters with other Gang members and Romeo's proper joining as I said. But it will. I swear. I just wanted to stop the Chapter here. But hey! At least I got Elfman, Max, and Droy and Jet in here! Ah. Now their brothers! Isn't that awesome? **_

_**Will the girls of the class - nonetheless the school - prevail with their wish? Jealousy can blind somebody. But I doubt that they'll prevail with their thought's. Oh well. What do I know? I'm just the Author (Writer) who controls this whole story! What could I do? Stay tuned for the next Chapter!**_

_"Live, laugh, love - aw fuck it, just do whatever the hell you want to. Goddamn."_ **-Beautifully Natural**


End file.
